


The Knack

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Laundry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: “Are you telling me I don’t know how to eat you out?”





	The Knack

“Are you telling me I don’t know how to eat you out?”

Sheila pivoted on her heels. They were standing in the laundry room of Ash’s apartment building, folding boxers, sweaters and teeshirts side-by-side-arguing gently with each other as the early morning hours. Sunlight flooded inside through cracked windows, and feet constantly marched by as the morning rush set in. “I do not seek to speak ill of thee, milord,” she said, folding her dress carefully, her voice so irritatingly even Ash wanted to kick the dryer.

“Yeah, but I pride myself on pleasing your booty, and if your booty isn’t getting pleased…” He handed her a pile of folded jeans and saw her quizzical look.

“What is a booty?”

“I…y’know what, never mind.” He shoved his hair back behind his ears. “If you’re not…y’know…experiencing pleasure when I try to get you off.”

“I wasn’t aware that mouth mating was a requirement of bed pleasures,” she said airily. She shoved the basket into his arms.

“Of course it does! Y’think I’m eating you out for my health?”

“Nay.”

“Well fine.” He stood on the landing and said. “So. Teach me how to do it right.” He couldn’t say it while staying still, nor while looking her in the face.

She sighed and gently pushed him out of the path to their apartment.


End file.
